


Choices (OneShot)

by ContradictoryMagic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContradictoryMagic/pseuds/ContradictoryMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has to make a choice... friendship or love, a time gone by or the rest of her life, freedom or eternal public scrutiny?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices (OneShot)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing. I've written a oneshot too many on random diaries and on anonymous harry potter chat sites, but never ever put one out for public scrutiny in this manner before. Be kind? But constructive, because well, I'd like to improve.

"You're choosing him, then?"

"Ron…"

"Yes or no, Hermione!"

"… yes"

Hermione watched her best friend turn his back to her and walk away. She couldn't do anything, all her explaining, her imploring with him to see reason, nothing had helped. Harry had warned her about this. It was Hermione who had insisted she didn't want to have to sneak around. She was finally happy, and she wished Ron could just be happy for her.

It had been seven years since the war, and a lot had changed. The magical community had slowly rebuilt itself, changing somewhere along the way... paving the road for a more tolerant society. The likes of the Carrows were imprisoned, but many of those who had been seduced by the ideas of, or frightened into supporting Voldemort had repented, and slowly re-integrated into their world. Though for some this had proven to be an uphill task. No amount of rebuilding and relief had completely succeeded in eradicating from the minds of the magical folk the horrors of the past. The brunt of this of course was borne by these few, and the aura of mistrust around them remained. Change is not easy. Convincing the wizarding world of the sincerity of the process, even less so. People like Hermione, however, saw the best in others. To her chagrin her best friend found it difficult to.

She did not know for how long she stood there watching his retreating back, until it was just a speck in the snow-clad surroundings. This was what she had feared the most, even more than the soon-to-come public reaction to her decision. A tearful Hermione dug her hands into the pockets of her coat before finally turning around. She let out a sigh, right before apparating back to her doorstep.

A deep voice called out to her just as she stepped inside and the young witch quickly attempted to wipe away her tears. The last thing he needed was to see her crying. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, for Merlin's sake!

"In here, Draco!" she called back, recovering the rather beautiful red and silver ring from her coat's pocket and slipping it on. Hermione lovingly ran her thumb over the band as she headed towards the bedroom.

Tomorrow, news of their engagement would become public. Today they would celebrate one more night of secrecy, of _freedom_.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG its tiny.


End file.
